Sun Rose
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When Ruby Rose finds the Amulet of Daylight in the shattered remains of Kanjigar the Courageous, she is chosen to become her world's own Trollhunter, and must protect Humans, Faunus, and Trolls alike from Gunmar and his forces. Pairings KidxRuby, WeissxBlake, JaunexPyrrha, RenxNora, etc


Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 with my own RWBY/Trollhunters crossover. It's called _Sun Rose_, basically, it's where Ruby gets her hands on the Amulet Of Daylight, and becomes the Trollhunter of the Kingdom of Remnant, all while managing her team, and studying to be a great Huntress like her late mother, Summer, as she protects Humans, Faunus and Trolls alike from Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army.

Pairings: RubyXKid, JaunexPyrrha, RenxNora, WeissxBlake, Yangx?, SunxNeptune

Disclaimer: Guillermo Del Toro and Netflix owns Trollhunters, RoosterTeeth and the late Monty Oum owns RWBY, Atsushi Okubo owns Soul Eater

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Beginning

Under a bridge, two creatures were fighting, one was blue, and was clad in silver armor and brandishing a sword while the other was jet black with red eyes, curved horns, and dual broadswords.

The blue Troll was Kanjigar the Courageous, the current Trollhunter, and protector of Trollkind, while the jet black troll was Bular the Vicious, the son of Gunmar The Black, and general to his father's army

"It's curtains for you, Bular." said Kanjigar as he pointed the Sword of Daylight at Bular's face "Yeild."

"A Gumm-Gumm warrior yeilds...to _NOBODY_!" roared Bular as he knocked Kanjigar back a few inches, Kanjigar winced as the sun came into contact with his body a little, you see, Trolls were subterranian creatures who lived in total darkness, so direct contact with sunlight would slowly turn them to stone and kill them

"Your days are numbered, Trollhunter." said Bular as he pinned his foot to Kanjigar's chest "Give me the Amulet of Daylight!"

Kanjigar was edged into the sun a little bit, and felt some of his face turn to stone as he howled in pain, Bular chuckled darkly, but Kanjigar grabbed Bular's wrist, and exposed his hand to direct sunlight. Bular howled in agony as he pulled his hand back

Kanjigar got to his feet, panting heavily

"It's either me, or the Sun." said Bular "Eitherway, you're **doomed.**"

"No. The Amulet will choose another." said Kanjigar "I may end, but the battle will not."

With that, Kanjigar fell backwards, slowly turning to stone

_'Please choose another...'_ thought Kanjigar _'Please choose anyone __**but**__ my son.'_

With that, Kanjigar hit the ground, and shattered, resulting in his death

Bular snarled and retreated into the darkness

_Location: Forever Fall_

It showed a fifteen year old girl with a pale complexion, black hair with red starting at the roots, and silver eyes, wearing black and red sprinting through the woods. This was Ruby Rose, a Huntress-in-training attending Beacon Academy, and the leader of Team RWBY

"Dammit, Weiss...!" groaned Ruby "You could've given me a heads-up before you, Blake and Yang took off!"

_"Ruby Rose." _said Kanjigar's voice, coming from the Amulet of Daylight

"Wha...?" said Ruby as she saw Kanjigar's shattered remains, and searched it until she found the Amulet of Daylight. Ruby checked her watch, and she panicked

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Ruby hollered at the top of her lungs, scaring some birds as she raced off "WEISS IS GONNA KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Meanwhile, six brown eyes belonging to a four armed Troll were watching through a grate

"It chose a _Human_ girl?" said the Troll, looking mystified

Meanwhile, Ruby stopped in front of her teammates, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long

"Took you long enough." said Weiss

"Sorry..." said Ruby "I got distracted by this thing."

Ruby showed her teammates the Amulet of Daylight and they were stunned, Weiss was shocked though

"Ruby...?" said Weiss "Where on Earth did you get that?"

"Some rocks." said Ruby "Why?"

"Just keep it safe until we get back to Beacon, okay?" said Weiss

Back at Beacon, Ruby was busy reading volume 23 of _Tiger & Bunny_, a superhero manga, until she heard a rattling sound, and went downstairs to investigate. She went into the basement, until she saw the troll from under the bridge

"Lady Ruby!" said the troll with a huge grin on his face. Ruby, on the other hand, screamed in terror, and backed away, only to bump into a larger troll with green eyes, and green fur on it's back

"Hi." said the larger troll, sounding like The Hulk from the Avengers cartoons, Ruby screamed again, and tried to run "It's 'AAARRRGGHH'. Three Rs."

Ruby let out another scream, and bumped into AAARRGGHH's hands over and over again

"Allow me to introduce myself." said the blue troll "I am Blinkous Galadrigal. But you can just call me Blinky."

"She looks terrified." said AAARRRGGHH! as he lifted Ruby up by one leg

"P-p-p-put me down! Please!" Ruby squeaked

"AAAARRRGGHH!, my good Troll. This is a moment of solemnbity." said Blinky, confusing AAARRRGGHH! "Oh, for Deya's sakes, it means 'serious and dignified'."

AAARRGGHH! then put Ruby down and patted her head, Ruby was still shaking

"Lady Ruby, you have been chosen for the most sacred of offices. The title of Trollhunter." said Blinky

Just then, Ruby immediatly fainted

"Is that a 'Yes'?" said AAARRRGGHH!

Later, Ruby came to, and saw the Amulet of Daylight next to her. She picked it up and walked outside with it. The text on the front went from Troll-Speak, then to Japanese _kanji_, then English

"'For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command'." Ruby read, eyeing the text very carefully. Suddenly, blue mist came out of the amulet, and silver armor appeared and attached itself onto Ruby's body before shrinking down to fit her as the Amulet attached itself to the left brestplate

"This is so...freaking...COOL!" Ruby whooped, getting excited, and then the Sword of Daylight appeared in Ruby's hand, Ruby swung it around, and ended up getting it stuck in a rock

"Oh for Chrissakes..." Ruby muttered as she tried to pull it out "C'mon! Budge, will ya!? WHOAAAA!" Ruby suddenly lost her grip, and rolled across the ground before taking another go at it "Okay...lift with your legs, not with your back..." she muttered as she pulled again, only for it to get stuck in another rock "Oh, for cryin' out loud..."

Meanwhile, Bular was with Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall

"You let someone else take it, Bular." said Cinder "You royally screwed the pooch on this one."

"I will admit, I was careless." said Bular "But I have recieved word that a Human girl with silver eyes has found it."

"That would be Ruby Rose." said Torchwick "I want you to deal with her, and retrieve the Amulet from her mangled corpse."

"It shall be done." said Bular as he heard a voice

"What're you doing here!?" said a guard, until he saw Bular, and dropped his flashlight in terror

"You were followed?" said Bular, on the verge of losing his temper

"Of course not." said Cinder "Me and Torchwick here brought you a snack."

Bular growled in anticipation, and chased after the guard, ready to rip him apart and eat him

Back at Beacon, Ruby had called her teammates to show them something

"This amulet thingy I found...it's really magic!" said Ruby

"Are you punking us right now, Sis?" said Yang, getting suspicious

"No, I'm not punking you guys, just- look, okay?" said Ruby as she brought out the Amulet of Daylight "For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

Blake and Maka's books floated in midair as Weiss, Blake, Yang, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki watched in amazement

"No freakin' way..." Soul uttered

"Whoa..." Weiss and Blake uttered

"Holy champignon!" Yang blurted out

The next thing you know, Ruby was clad in the Daylight Armor, complete with the Sword of Daylight

"Well?" said Ruby "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Wooooowwww..." Weiss, Blake, Tsubaki and Maka uttered

"No freakin' way..." said Soul and Black Star in unison

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Socoolsocoolsocoolsofreakin'cool!" said Yang as she turned into a two-dimensional chibi version of herself "You can use this power for the sake of mankind!"

"Yeah! That's what they told me!" said Ruby

"You can use this to protect Remnant and Death City! You can use this...to kick Cardin's ass!" said Black Star

"Are you freaking kidding me, Black Star?" said Ruby, in a deadpan tone of voice "I show you guys a glowing sword and a suit of armor that can _only _be magical, and _that's_ the best you can come up with? Me beating the crap outta Cardin?"

"Well, it's high time that Cardin got his ass whupped!" said Soul "Who do you mean by 'They', anyhow?"

Suddenly, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH! arrived "Lady Ruby!" said Blinky with a jovial expression on his face, Weiss, Blake, Tsubaki, and Maka screamed in terror as Black Star and Soul yelped and Yang jumped half a foot in the air with shock

"M-M-MONSTERS!" Maka screamed, terrified out of her mind

"If you even think about turning my Meister into your supper, then you've got another thing coming!" said Soul, entering a fighting stance

"You told your friends about us?" said Blinky "Lady Ruby, we Trolls have kept our existance secret from Humans and Faunus alike."

"It's okay, guys. They're cool." said Ruby "Blinky and AAARRRGGHH, these are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Star, and my big sis, Yang Xiao Long."

"I don't believe it..._actual _Trolls!" said Weiss "I've been reading up on supernatural creatures of all types, but this is a real discovery."

"Sooooo...Ruby's gonna be the next Trollhunter?" said Yang

"Yes, our previous Trollhunter, Kanjigar the Courageous, fought valliantly against Bular, the Son of Gunmar, and paid a heavy price." said Blinky

"His life." said Ruby

"It's going to take many years for Lady Ruby to train in order to be the next Trollhunter." said Blinky

"And how much do we have?" asked Yang

"Days." said Blinky

"There's just one thing though: I really wanna be a great Huntress like my mom, and well...how can I put this...? I don't wanna die!" said Ruby

Blinky chuckled "Goodness gracious, who does? Lady Ruby, Destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives, living existence as a quiet desperation. Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulder, is actually, a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, and to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think, Lady Ruby. **Become**."

"Can you at least let me think about it?" said Ruby

Later, Ruby and Yang were busy walking down the streets of Death City

"I dunno if I'm cut out to be the Trollhunter." said Ruby

"Trust me, baby sis." said Yang "You'll be great."

Just then, they turned to see...BULAR!

"Uh, Yang...?" said Ruby "We got a problem!"

"Trollhunter. Merlin's creation." said Bular "Gunmar's bane."

Bular moved into the light, but inched away from the sun

"He's vulnerable to sunlight!" said Yang

"CRAP! It's getting dark!" said Ruby as the sun started going down, and Bular growled

"Let's roll, Sis!" said Yang as she and Ruby rode away, only for Bular to chase after them on all fours

"I'LL REND THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!" Bular roared as he chased the sisters, until Ruby and Yang reached a corner

"I think we lost him." said Yang, panting, until Bular popped up

"I fought many Trollhunters, and now I'll have killed _two _in almost as many days." said Bular, grinning sadistically

"HE'S GOOD AT MATH!" Yang hollered in terror as Bular flipped a truck

"FLYING TRUCK!" Ruby screamed "TAKE COVER!"

Both sisters zipped off on Yang's motorcycle

"Try and don that armor of yours, Sis!" said Yang

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" said Ruby. Suddenly, the armor appeared, and attached onto Ruby, as she grabbed the Sword of Daylight

Bular arrived, and drew his swords, ready to fight

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...nope." said Ruby as she turned and made a break for it.

"I'll drink your blood from a goblet made from your _skull_!" roared Bular as he chased after Ruby

"Lady Ruby!" said Blinky, running up to Ruby and Yang "I see you managed to survive your encounter with Bular."

"Yeah, he's deadly!" said Ruby "Can't you fight him?"

"I don't have the capability to do battle with Bular, unfortunately." said Blinky

"What about him?" said Yang, gesturing to AAARRRGGHH "He's big and burly!"

"Pacifist." rumbled AAARRRGGHH

"Are you kidding me!?" said Ruby as they ran under the bridge

"The Horngazzle!" said Blinky as AAARRRGGHH! drew a semicircle with some kind of gem, and punched it, revealing a portal

"Come on!" said Yang, as both sisters followed the two trolls into the portal

Suddenly, a crystal staircase appeared, and the two sisters followed Blinky and AAARRRGGHH! down the staircase to see a town _populated _with Trolls of all types

"Whoa..." said Ruby

"This is the place you are destined to protect, Lady Ruby." said Blinky "_This _is Heartstone Trollmarket!"

"Whoa..." said Ruby and Yang

(End of Chapter One)


End file.
